Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie
Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie is an 2005 American animated direct-to-video adventure movie featuring the characters from Winnie the Poon franchise. This is the first Pooh movie since the death of Paul Winchell and the last in which John Fiedler provides Piglet's voice, as Fiedler died in 2005. Nikita Hopkins, the voice of Roo, was replaced by Jimmy Bennett. Plot It's Lumpy's first Halloween with Winnie the Pooh, Roo and their friends in the Hundred Acre Wood where they are all joined by Pooh Tigger Rabbit Piglet and Eeyore at Piglet's house. While the group goes over their plans for Halloween, Tigger then describes Halloween in a song that results in Tigger knocking on the door, sneaking up on Rabbit, wearing his apron like a cape, spinning ghost streamers around in the air, and Halloween decorations moving along with ghostly howls. Lumpy is scared by Eeyore in a Halloween mask and hides under the table in which Piglet later wonder if spookables are also hiding under the table causing Lumpy to run out. Roo takes a ride on a Halloween basket and Lumpy is hit by a pumpkin headed ghost (which is Roo). Tigger then cuts out ghost shapes on a lampshade and spins it around on the lamp to make it look like real ghosts. Pooh then spills water on the lamp knocking off the shade and putting out the fire. Tigger then turns on a flashlight and says "boo" causing Lumpy to hide under the bed. Roo is so excited to introduce Lumpy to Halloween, and Lumpy looks forward to celebrating Halloween. Until Tigger, warns them about the dreaded Gobloon, a monster that comes out every Halloween to search for people to catch and will turn them into Jaggedy-Lanterns if he catches them. But Tigger tells them that if the Gobloon is captured first, it will grant its captors one wish. After Pooh eats all of Rabbit's trick-or-treat candy, Roo and Lumpy set out to capture the Gobloon to wish for more candy. When Roo and Lumpy reach the supposed Gobloon's lair, Lumpy loses his courage to catch the Gobloon. So Roo tells him the story from Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh, when Piglet was afraid to go trick-or-treating, but gained his courage. Roo believes that if Piglet can conquer his fears so can Lumpy. After the story ended an inspired Lumpy helps Roo set a trap for the Gobloon, but the two end up fleeing once they think the Gobloon is returning. After encountering and fleeing from the mysterious figure, Lumpy gets separated from Roo and ends up stuck in the trap they'd set for the Gobloon. Lumpy is heart-broken to be alone, as he and Roo had promised to stay together during the adventure. Roo finds a Jack-o'-lantern resembling Lumpy, which makes him think his friend has been caught by the Gobloon and turned into a Jack-o'-lantern. Once back with the others, Roo recruits Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore and Rabbit to help him capture the Gobloon and save Lumpy. The group arrives at the trap and believes the Gobloon is trapped, unaware that it's actually Lumpy. Too wishes to have his friend Lumpy back. Hearing Roo's voice, Lumpy calls for him, but a loud thunder blocks it, prompting him to break his way out of the trap. The group finally goes trick-or-treating, and Kanga, who was in reality the mysterious figure that Tigger mistook for the Gobloon, throws a Halloween party for the friends, complete with Jack-o'-lanterns she'd carved in everyone's likenesses. She explains that she must have accidentally dropped Lumpy's Jack-o'-lantern - a mistake that sparked the entire adventure. With Lumpy's first Halloween being successful, everyone from the Hundred Acre Wood enjoys the Halloween party. Cast * Jimmy Bennett as Roo * Kyle Stanger as Lumpy the Heffalump * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger * John Fiedler as Piglet * Ken Sansom as Rabbit * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Kath Soucie as Kanga * Michael Gough as Gopher * David Ogden Stiers as the Narrator * Additional voice: Travis Oates Songs * As Long As I'm Here With You (performed by Joey Lawrence) * Winnie the Pooh * Trick R Treating With Our Friends (performed by Jim Cummings, Ken Sansom, Peter Cullen, John Fiedler and Jimmy Bennett) * Brave Together (performed by Jimmy Bennett and Kyle Stanger) * Trick R Treating With Our Friends Finale (performed by Jim Cummings, Ken Sansom, Peter Cullen, John Fiedler, Jimmy Bennett and Kyle Stanger) * I Wanna Scare Myself! (performed by Jim Cummings) * I Am Not Afraid (performed by John Fiedler) See also * Pooh's Heffalump Movie International releases For information about international dubs and releases, Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie/International.Category:Films Category:2007 films Category:Animated films Category:English-language films Category:Justin's Favorite Movies Category:Sequel films Category:2005 films Category:2000s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by John A. Smith Category:Films directed by Elliot M. Bour Category:Films directed by Saul Andrew Blinkoff Category:Film scores by Mark Watters Category:Winnie-the-Pooh films Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:American sequel films Category:DisneyToons Studios animated films Category:Toon City Animation